


A furry little gift

by Slenbee



Series: Frostiron Oneshots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Cute, Fluff, Loki has a heart, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony gives Loki a gift, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Tony gives Loki a kitten. Never in his life had Loki seen something so small!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	A furry little gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I wrote back on Tumblr a few years ago. Decided to repost it here!

Silver hues were cast beneath dark lashes, the corners of his lips tugged down in a look of sheer and utter annoyance. In his grasp hovering not even a foot away was a small, furry creature that Stark had so… _graciously_ bestowed upon him. There was no denying that Loki loved to be showered in gifts and attention, but never in his entire existence had he been given one that made so much noise. In front of him, Tony stood proudly. Hands on his hips as he smirked triumphantly down at the God that sat before him.

“ _Stark.._. ” The Trickster began, his lips curling in a slight snarl of distaste as furry paws stretched toward his nose and another mewl filled the air. “What is this… **creature,** and why does it make so much noise? ”

Tony was a smart man, there was no denying that, and since he knew how the mischievous God was no longer a ‘prisoner-of-war’ and more of a criminal under house arrest, what better way to keep him company than with a pet? They kinda’ went together if you thought about it. Loki was always up to no good and could usually be found lounging about lazily atop the furniture in the lounge. So hey, to him? It was a match made in heaven.

“It’s a _cat_. Well, a baby cat - a kitten. And it’s probably hungry, which is why it’s meowing so much.” The weight of those icy silvers settled on him, ushering forth a nervous smile and a shift of weight from one foot to the other. “I uh... I thought you’d like it? I mean… I _could_ take it back to the pet store…” Words trailed off as he watched the dark-haired male lower the kitten into his lap, lengthy digits settling atop its head to give it an idle scratch.

“It would not be much of a **_gift_** if you were to return it moments after giving it to me. Not to mention I’ve yet to see what sort of ferocious **_beast_** it will grow into.” In his lap, the kitten let out a noisy cry, its fuzzy little tail sticking straight out as it demanded to be fed. Wrinkling his nose he lifted his gaze up to Tony and lofted a brow. “What exactly does this ’ kitten ’ eat? You don’t expect me to feed it _myself_ , do you?”

Placing hands on his hips the Engineer cocked them to the side, his weight settling on one foot as he smiled matter-o-factly. “Well, yes? I mean it’s not _that_ hard to take care of. At least it’s not something high maintenance like a dog or a rodent.” The billionaire visibly shuddered at the thought of a rat, mouse or ferret skittering about the Tower. _Yeah, no. Not gonna happen._ “It’s a baby? Some lukewarm milk and soft kitten food should be enough. And it will need a litter box but I got you covered with that, Lokes. ” Oh yes, what multi-billion-dollar Avengers Tower would be complete without the most expensive, self-cleaning cat litter box on the market?

A disgruntled sound caught itself in the back of Loki’s throat, back pressing firmly into the couch as the kitten began to climb its way up to his chest. Lifting his hands he prepared to yank it away, but instead, he simply let them hover. “Mmh… Well since _you’re_ here and I’m stuck babysitting, why don’t **_you_** go get it some food.” Sharp claws bit through the fabric of his shirt, barely grazing his flesh while it climbed its way up to his shoulder and mewled loudly into his ear. The look on Loki’s face told Stark that he had less than five minutes.

“Alright, alright. I think I left it in the car, I’ll be back. Until then why don’t you think of a name for the lil’ fella?” Grabbing his phone from his pocket he began to walk away, calling Happy to bring the car around as he entered the elevator.

Sucking in a deep, defeated breath Loki sighed, dark lashes falling across muted silvers as he turned his head partway to eye the kitten now perching atop his shoulder. What he didn’t expect, however, was for it to lean in and headbutt his cheek, a loud purr soon following. Brows pinched together, a smile forming whilst features softened. Reaching up he plucked the furry kitten off his shoulder, holding it in front of him as he had minutes before. “What **_am_** I going to call you…” Tilting his head he took a moment to admire the details of the kitten. Green eyes, black fur mottled with patches of orange, Hel the color scheme alone reminded him of…

 ** _Oh_** … Ohhe had the _perfect_ name.

After a few minutes, Tony returned with a small bag of kitty litter, kitten food, toys, and a bottle of formula. He would need to get more, of course as time went on. But this would help start Loki off without overwhelming the god. Setting it down he motioned to the pile of supplies and sighed with triumph. “Here’s everything you need to get started. I had the litter box sent to your room and Uhh… The instructions on what to feed it and how much is on the containers.” Looking from the trickster man to the tiny bundle of fur, he smiled.“ So, think of a name? ”

By the time he returned the Trickster sat angled against the couch, one leg propped up on the other while his back remained nestled against the corner. The kitten was playing with his fingers, batting them around as it nipped and nibbled at his fingertips. The supplies were barely noted once they were set beside him, and without even looking up he chuckled, a smirk tugging along his lips. “I _have_. I think I shall name him… ”With a slow blink, he cast a toothy grin up at the billionaire. “ ** _Loki._** It’s quite fitting, don’t you think? The resemblance is uncanny. ” With a little snort, Tony gave a knowing smile, pushing the supplies aside so he could sit down beside the frigid god, pulling out a long stick with plumage of feathers on the end.

Feeling the sharp graze of one of those newborn teeth nip at his flesh, Loki quickly jerked his hand away. Pouting with a half-hearted scowl, he spoke. “Mm… He’s as _feisty_ as I was when I was a child. So with a little training and bonding time, I’m sure the two of us will get along ** _very_** well.”

Dangling the toy in front of the felines face, Tony tried to get its attention. “It’s a nice name, don’t get me _wrong_ , but… It’ll only make things a little confusing when I hear you talking about yourself with a baby-voice.” With a flail of fuzzy limbs the tiny feline turned its focus to the feathers, batting and biting at them while grabbing at it with his tiny little paws. Bringing a finger to the short fur on its stomach, the Jotunn scritched at it idly. “ Tch, shall I name him Tony then? That way I can talk to it as if I were talking to you in such a manner? ”

Tony chuckled and giggled as he watched the kitten flail about and roll on Loki’s lap to chase after the feathered toy. His smile stretched from ear-to-ear, glowing brightly with a flash of pearly whites. That was until Loki came back with his own comment. “ _Ehem_ , no… ” Ton's smile dimmed but did not die as he cleared his throat and continued to play with the feline, watching as it caught the base of the feathers in its mouth and chewed on it victoriously. “ No, I don’t need an animal named after me. _One_ of me enough to handle. ” Lofting a brow comically Loki’s own pearly whites gave a flash. Shifting carefully he scooped up the small bundle of fur and sat it down in his lover's lap.

Draping an arm around his shoulders the Jotunn snuggled into him, dark lashes dipping low. “That is _very_ true, you **are** quite a handful. Whereas with me the more the merrier.” Looming closer he stole a kiss to his cheek, humming triumphantly. “Maybe we could get a _dog_ and name it after you. It would certainly fit better given your ’ all bark no bite ’ attitude and your past desire to hump the leg of- ”

Tony felt his cheeks flush hotly, swift intake of breath filling his lungs while he cast a glare toward the taller man beside him. Cutting him off mid-sentence he nudged him with his shoulder. “ Hey, ** _hey_**! I’ve got _plenty_ of bite to back up my bark. Not to mention my past is totally irreverent to this conversation, so don’t go bringing that up, okay? ” Simmering down he let his chin fall to his chest bashfully, the corner of his lip twitching. “ Plus I have _you_ now, so none of that matters, right? ”

Loki felt his own cheeks flush at that statement, shoulders sagging in admiration to the man cuddled up against his side. It was true, they had each other now. So no matter how horrible their pasts might have been, as long as they were by each other's side? There was nothing that could stop them. Lifting the arm draped around his shoulders, slender fingers found Tony’s hair, petting at it affectionately before he stole another kiss, this time to his temple. “Mm.. That you **_do_**. Now, let us feed little Loki, shall we? ” Scoffing, Tony shook his head and laughed.

“That’s _toootally_ not weird. But sure thing, Lokes. “


End file.
